When an occupant of a vehicle wishes to speak with a pedestrian or other person outside the vehicle, the occupant typically rolls down a window of the vehicle. The occupant of the vehicle is thus exposed to the external environment and potential security risks. In this situation, the occupant must rely on the volume of their own voice to catch the attention of the person outside the vehicle and to be understood by the person outside the vehicle.